


Central Heating

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On shore leave in Iowa, Jim explains to Bones why Kirks like to keep the house so damn cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Central Heating

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://mahoni.livejournal.com/profile)[**mahoni**](http://mahoni.livejournal.com/) asked for cuddle fic. Here's the first, for my current fancy, Kirk/McCoy. Quickly looked over by [](http://evil-erato.livejournal.com/profile)[**evil_erato**](http://evil-erato.livejournal.com/) but all mistakes as usual are mine.

Iowa in winter is fucking cold.

Iowa in winter is fucking cold _especially_ in a drafty 19th century farmhouse where you can tell that there's nothing between you and the goddamned North Pole except a few trees and a bear or two. Oh, there are floor vents of some kind and a wood stove, but cozy it ain't. Leonard McCoy isn't sure what kind of rugged pioneer _Little House on the Prairie_ bullshit these Kirks think they're pulling here but central heating was invented before this farmhouse was built, never mind modern systems, so he's not sure why the house has to be so damned chilly and says so.

Jim, predictably, just laughs. "That's what quilts are for. And we do have bed warmers," he says, meaning the antique wood-handled iron ovals lying between the sheets, though they're heated not by a fire but by good old 23rd century tech.

"Maybe," Bones allows.

"And by morning we'll have heated the bed up ourselves," Jim says with a wink, pulling the warmers out and putting them away in their stand.

"Fine, so the bed will be warm," Bones says, stripping off the several layers of clothing he needs to wear just to keep from shivering. He slips under the four quilts quickly to keep the cold from getting in. "But in the morning we won't want to get out of bed because the goddamned house will be freezing."

Jim gets into the bed next to him and immediately wraps himself around Bones like some kind of monkey. "Bones," he says, running a hand across the other man's chest, "that's the whole point."

"Oh," Bones says, blinking. "That's all right, then." And if that heat he feels on his cheeks is a blush, Jim is smart enough not to mention it.


End file.
